looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fe Fi Fo Dumb
Fee Fi Fo Dumb is one of the CGI segments starring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner from The Looney Tunes Show episode "Reunion". Plot While Wile E. Coyote is watching some of his most humiliating clips online, an email pops up from ACME. Wile E. then presses the spacebar on his laptop which opens a web page for ACME Giant Spray. Concocting a plan in his mind, the Coyote presses the "G" key and the crate for the spray lands next to him before collapsing to reveal the product. Ready to test his purchase, Wile E. first sprays his tail, which grows bigger. Then, he sprays his tongue and it increases in size, prompting him to put it back in his mouth in embarrassment. He then sprays his feet, which too grow bigger, as he stamps. Knowing that his plan is going to work, the Coyote finally sprays all over himself to become larger. The Road Runner then runs into view, beeping at his predator once he sees him, before speeding off. The huge coyote then begins chasing his avian prey, spraying himself all the while. However, Road Runner does a little burst of speed to escape. Flabbergasted, Wile E. then sprays himself some more to turn into a giant, and he pounds his chest and roars like King Kong. Then he tries stomping on the Road Runner, but he escapes into a cave. Refusing to lose his prey, Wile E. looks in the cave, where we are given a close-up of his grotesquely-detailed eyeball, and then he sticks his hand (which also becomes grotesquely-detailed, complete with fingernails) in the cave as it acts like a sniffing dog. But the Road Runner runs on the Coyote's hand and arm to his other arm. Wile E. tries to squish the Road Runner with a quick swat of his hand, but the bird dodges that and tricks the Coyote into beating himself up. Road Runner then goes back on the ground to watch Wile E. still clobbering himself as he stumbles backwards, trips over some telephone wires and falls into a canyon.... which he gets stuck in between instead of falling due to his massive proportion. Eyes closed with worry, Wile E. then opens them and realizes his predicament. Though he looks quite annoyed, he is relieved, because he didn't fall... at least that is until the effects of the Giant Spray wear off. As the Coyote is left hanging in the air, he frantically grabs the spray to read on the back: "WARNING!!! '''Results may be '''TEMPORARY.". Wile E. then looks at us with a confounded face before falling into the canyon as the Giant Spray follows him down. The spray lands on his stomach, waking him from his unconsciousness. Looking at the Giant Spray, he angrily picks it up, deciding that it did not help him, and is about to throw it when he notices smaller print below the previous warning that reads: "TEMPORARY RESULTS MAY ALSO BE TEMPORARY". The Coyote then looks at us with an "uh-oh" expression, realizing what is going to happen next, and all of a sudden he grows 100x much huger than the size he previously used. As he watches the Road Runner (who is standing safely on the cliff while seeing him) get smaller in distance, he finally stops growing and ends up on top of the Earth. A satellite flies by and hits him in the eye, bouncing off as it does so. The short then ends as Wile E. glares in frustration at the audience. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Road Runner and Coyote 3D Shorts Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:TLTS Road Runner Cartoons Category:2011 Category:Cartoons with no dialogue